Here We Go Again
by ThatHalfBloodGirl
Summary: Scarlett has been through a lot and all she wants now is a normal summer with her brother. Read to find out.


The chains on my wrist were beginning to hurt and the sink of my own urine was terrible. But as in most cases i've had worse. All I want was to run. Run away again. This time it would be different we were going to Camp Half-Blood. We had it all worked out, get into a foster house in New York, run away from that foster house and the get to Camp Half-Blood, easy right. Well you're wrong, turns out the next foster house was a monster's. Yep you heard me right, monster and yes they 'fostered' (The correct words would be sold or ate) children. So as any demigods would do we tried to fight. But as you probably read that didn't go so well. It turns out that monsters like demi-fighting. What is that? It's dog fighting just with demigods. Yeah, not very fun(For us they love it...Unfortunately). But Lucy and I are probably going to be going soon. Good news is I was right or maybe in this case that's not so good news.

"Get the girl, get the girl!" The hag cried. The sisters of Medusa were in charge of the whole thing.

"Which one?" The hag replied.

"Which one is the granddaughter of Poseidon?"

"I am," Lucy said and suddenly before I could correct her I could not speak. When I looked down I was her and she was me. She said that she had just a little bit of magic left. Then she was gone and during that week the magic on my body vanished. I knew she was gone and a rage washed over me. I threw my hand and suddenly and knife flew and killed the the hag on guard. The keys were close. I grabbed them. Unlocked the door. Flying out of there. My body on fire. Instincts telling me where to go and I listened for once. I ran. My feet barely touched the floor. I saw the other hag and though the knife at her. She had Lucy's knife. Grab and go. Run and Run. All I have ever known. The running never stopped, I turned and twisted. Black shadow creature at my heels. I tried everything I could, the new knife power, my broken sword, nothing worked. I saw camp. Running as hard as I could they were still there. Idea time. A huge wave. There are gone and I am free. Bursting into camp I fell. I had no energy left even to keep my eyes open. I heard voices.

"Will, who is she?" The one was female.

"I don't know," The second was male.

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah, but just barely."

Then everything goes black

White. I hate white. It's plain and boring. Hospitals have a lot of white in them maybe that's why I hate them? No. Hospitals smell like death that's why I don't like them. That's all I see. I wonder where I am. Hospital? Maybe.

"Shes awake!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"Ow!" Cried the same voice and you can blame that one on me (Oh come on he deserved it for screaming)

"Who are you," I open my eyes and see and boy with blonde hair and blue eyes plus a tan. I instantly hate him.

"Will Solace, who are you," the boy said.

"Scarlett."

"How did you know to come here," Will said.

"Adenine and insects. I swear that stuff is magical, and do you happen to know a Leo. He looks like an escaped mental patent."

"Valdez? You know him," Will says. Yes he's here and not dead!

"Yep that's the one," I say my voice steady though I feel like crying.

"So do you wa-"

"Yes right now. Please," Who ever said I was rude.

About 5 minutes later I see him. Same smile, same eyes. Hopping up I run and hug him. I do not cry (maybe a tear comes out but one is crying).

"How have you been," I finally say.

"Well lets see I defend Gea and got killed. What did you do after I got caught"

"Fun, I went to a monster home and Luce," I stop and can't go on.

"Really?"

"Yeah." We sit there for a while and just take in each other's presence and talk about where we've been since we last saw each other. Now let me tell you my relationship with Leo. He's my brother, not biological but in our hearts.

"OMG Leo I can't believe you, you!" A girl shrieked in my ear

"Hey lady, please calm your face!" I yell (and maybe spit a little) right back.

"Calypso this is Scarlett my sister, Scarlett this is Calypso my girlfriend," Leo says.

"You could not get a girlfriend this hot," I say (and believe)

"Yeah I did!" He counters

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are you really his girlfriend?" I ask Calypso

"Yes, how are you siblings you look nothing alike!" She said still screaming

"Adoptive, duh well at least I know why she agreed to be your girlfriend."

Then Solace came in.

"Stop screaming Calypso my patient need quite." He said barely keeping calm.

"Fine Leo let's go" She left while Leo stated anyway. That night I was allowed (Actually I made them) go to dinner.


End file.
